Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!
The boys build a flying car and Candace finally busts them. They get sent to reform school to have their spirits broken and imaginations removed. Read the full summary... Busted! File:Parking tower.jpg|The parking tower. File:Linda sees it - widescreen.jpg|Oh my......goodness!!!!!! File:Mom sees the parking tower.jpg|To Candace's surprise, Mom sees the parking tower. File:Flying Car of the Future, Today.jpg|The Flying Car of the Future, Today! File:Invisible helmets.jpg|"When life's never dull, wear a hull for your skull!" File:Tower crashes onto the house.jpg|The Tower crashes on the house. File:PFBusted.png|Mom and Dad are not happy. File:Boys put on bus.jpg|Mom gets sorry as the boys got sent to Smile Away. At Smile Away File:Smile Away brochure.jpg|Smile Away's "realistically-illustrated brochure". File:That doesn't look like the brochure.jpg|"That doesn't look like the brochure." File:Call me Baldjeet.jpg|I don't really have hair. I just wear a wig. File:Don't you eyeball me.jpg|"Don't you eyeball me!" File:Ferris bed.jpg|"We call it the Ferris Bed!" File:Cleaning the bathroom.jpg|"You know, this is a very inefficient way to clean a bathroom." File:Morty Williams at Smile Away.jpg|Morty Williams reports on the school. File:Boys forced to watch.jpg|The boys are forced to watch a training film. File:Boys think inside the box.jpg|The boys are forced to think inside the box. File:Boys marching.jpg|Phineas and Ferb marching miserably. File:Phineasferbreformschooltools.png|"Hey Ferb I know we got to..." File:Boys get punished with water.jpg|"NO!" Candace without her brothers 43543.png 43544.png 43545.png 43546.png File:Playing air hockey.jpg|Candace and Stacy playing air hockey. File:Candace and friends on horseback.jpg|Candace and friends go horseback-riding. File:Candace and Jeremy at the Tri-State Dance Contest.jpg|Candace and Jeremy winning the Tri-State Dance Contest. Candace_telling_her_brothers_story.png File:Little brothers.jpg|Candace missing her brothers. Candace gets a brother - part 1.PNG|When I was little, my mom brought me a special gift. Candace gets a brother - part 2.PNG Baby Phineas close up.PNG|It was my new baby brother. Baby Phineas' first smile.PNG|His name was Phineas. File:Baby Phineas.jpg|Young Candace first sees baby Phineas in flashback. Candace gets another brother - part 1.PNG|Then, when Phineas was five years old, my parents went to England and came home with my new stepbrother, Ferb. Candace gets another brother - part 2.PNG|We were very happy together. File:New little brother.jpg|Young Candace and toddler Phineas meeting toddler Ferb in flashback. File:New dollhouse.jpg|Phineas and Ferb show Candace her new dollhouse. File:Candace with her brothers.jpg|More recent memories of Candace with her brothers. File:Candace determined to rescue her brothers.jpg|Candace decides to rescue her brothers. File:Candace driving with Jeremy.jpg|Candace flying the car with Jeremy in the passenger seat. File:Flying car hits a tree.jpg|Just a few seconds later, the car ends up in a tree strike and breaks. Breaking out File:At the Smile Away entrance.jpg|Candace and Jeremy are denied entrance. File:Trojan CnJ.jpg|"You two again? I thought I told you to get lost!" File:Trojan Sergeant.jpg|The Sergeant gets a "gift". File:More Trojan Sergeants.jpg|"I need to get a bigger yard." File:In a dumpster full of hair.jpg|Candace and Jeremy land in the dumpster. File:Candace as Morty Williams.jpg|Candace disguises herself as Morty Williams. File:Rescuing the boys.jpg|Candace and Jeremy come upon the brainwashed boys... File:Escaping with the boys.jpg|...and try to escape with them. File:Sending the dogs after them.jpg|The sergeant and his hounds give chase. File:Candace crying.jpg|Candace cries for her brothers to regain their free will. File:Boys are cured.jpg|The boys are cured! File:Are they too late?.jpg|But are they too late? File:PerryTippingHat.jpg|"Perry has a hat?" File:Fight on the spider robot.jpg|Perry pulls the lever on Doofenshmirtz's spider mech. File:Sergeant falls over the cliff.jpg|The sergeant goes over the cliff to his death. Huh? File:Boys juggling corndogs.jpg|"Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy!" File:Zebra puppetmaster.jpg|The Zebra controlling the Baljeet puppet who is controlling the Linda and Lawrence puppets. File:JeremyPropose.png|"I love you, Candace Flynn. Will you marry me?" File:Candace wakes up.jpg|Candace wakes up from the dream. File:Candace describing her dream.jpg|Candace describes her dream to the family. File:Family looks at Perry.jpg|"Perhaps that's where he disappears to every day." File:Armed soldiers.jpg|Armed soldiers from the Organization Without a Cool Acronym storm the house Slide3.JPG|Candace Captured Slide1.JPG|Ferb Captured File:Soldiers take the boys away.jpg|"I haven't even finished my cereal!" Slide2.JPG|Phineas Captured File:Happy that it was a dream.jpg|"It's okay now. Go back to sleep." To return to " " and read the full episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Get Busted